


The not so innocent dress

by LadyAbigail



Series: Hidden night life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Dean may have a high heel kink, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Dean Winchester, F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Porn, Smut, Submissive Reader, latex dress, reader has a hidden side that Dean didn't know about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Dean finds out about your hidden night life





	The not so innocent dress

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night after coming across a picture on tumblr and just rolled with it. So I came up with this. Depending on the reaction of this story. this may be a continued series.

Dean’s eyes looked you up and down. His tongue crossed his lips and there was a hunger in his eyes. You looked fucking delectable. A simple thin strapped black latex dress hugged every curve on your body and ended slightly above your knees and there was a simple pair of black heels sitting on the ledge of the bathtub. Dean had no idea about your secret night life but he was pissed he didn’t know about it sooner. His cock twitched inside his jeans as he watched you start on your make up. You didn’t know he was still awake so you had left the bathroom door open. 

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Dean’s voice was deep. There was a hint of lust in it. 

 

Your body jerked because you were startled and you groaned in frustration as you grabbed a tissue to wipe off the lipstick that was now on your face. After licking some spit on the tissue you wipe it off then turn your head to glare at him.

 

“I’m going out,” You turn your head back to the mirror so you could go back to your make up. “ Can I help you with something?”

 

“Well I came out to get some water,” Dean walked into the bathroom and stood behind you. “But then I saw you here and,well, i’m not sure I can let you leave.”

 

The lipstick tube in your hand drops into the sink and your eyes meet his in the mirror. They were blown dark with lust. You weren’t sure what to do. There had always been something inside of you that craved the dominant in Dean but you were always scared to ask him about it. Now that you got it you weren’t sure how to react. When his hand trailed up your ass you closed your eyes and let out a soft moan. 

 

“I hope you are aware that you can’t hold me hostage,” You respond to him. Of course the man just made you moan so any kind of threat you made would be completely pointless. 

 

“Actually,” Dean’s hand grabbed your latex covered ass. He had always suspected you might have had a kinky side when he found a spare collar floating around the bunker. You had claimed it came back with you from a hunt but Dean had seen past the lie you tried to tell him. He had no intention to ever bring it up but that all changed now. “ I think i’ll order you to stay here. I think i’ll send you back to my room and spank this perfect ass of yours. I’ll start with you in this dress and then i’ll finish up with it on a pile on the floor. Maybe i’ll order you to go find that O-ring collar you lied to me about months ago. I know it is yours.” 

 

You swallow the lump in your throat. You felt relieved that he caught you like this. Your make up wasn't technically on yet so you didn't have to worry about washing it off. The collar he was referring to was hidden in your panty drawer next to your pair of nipple clamps.  

 

“Now,” Dean started to trail the pads of his fingers up your spine. “Are you going to be a good little girl and meet me in my room with that collar?”

 

Your brain couldn't form words. You wanted so badly to give him a verbal answer but since you couldn't all you can do was give him a nod. A smirk crossed the older Winchester’s lips as he stepped aside. Dean licked his lips again as he watched you leave the bathroom. He couldn't wait to get you out of that dress. Dean walked over to the ledge of the bathtub counter and snatched up the heels. The wheels were already clicking in his head about what he could do to you while you were wearing them. You didn't know it yet but from this night forward you would belong to Dean Winchester. 

**Author's Note:**

> COPYRIGHT OF LADYABIGAIL. DO NOT COPY. DO NOT REPOST. DO NOT TRANSLATE.


End file.
